herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eddy Gordo
Eddy Gordo is a Brazilian capoeira fighter within the Tekken series. He made his debut in Tekken 3 and returned for all future installments. The son of a wealthy industrialist in Brazil, Eddy seeks revenge against the "Organization" that took his father's life and unjustly put him in prison. Eddy joined the Tournament with the intention of taking over the Mishima Financial Empire so that he can use its resources against the dastardly Organization. Story Eddy was born into one of the richest families in Brazil. Ever since he was a small boy, he knew he would one day take over the family business. He was well-liked in his home town because he was a hard worker who treated others as his equals. One day, when he was 19, Eddy came home from school to find his father shot and dying. He recalled that his father had been unusually nervous and fearful in recent weeks. Eddy's father was working to destroy a drug business in Brazil at the time. His untimely death occurred just when he had obtained enough evidence to put the kingpins away for good. In his last breaths, Eddy's father told him, "Now is not the right time to fight. Falsely admit to the crime and hide in prison. Only there will you be safe". Eddy went along with his father's last wish and the model student went from a life of luxury to incarceration as a murderer. Prison life was hell and not a day went by that Eddy didn't vow to get even with his father's killers. One day during a prison riot, he watched an old man with great power fight using a technique he called Capoeira. For eight years, Eddy practiced until he became a master and could be considered a lethal weapon. During this time, his master asks him to go train his granddaughter Christie Monteiro once he's released and Eddy promises to do so. Tekken 3 Upon his release from prison, Eddy heard about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 and the Mishima Zaibatsu. He decided to enter the tournament, believing he could persuade the MFE to help him seek his long-awaited revenge. During this time, Eddy breaks into a drug lord's mansion, attacks and interrogates him about who had his father and had framed him for The drug lord points to a picture on his desk, which turns out be Kazuya Mishima. Tekken 4 Eddy keeps his promise to his master and trains Christie. Afterwards, Eddy disappears during this time to seek vengeance against Kazuya. Worried, Christie enters The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 to find him, as this was the only clue that can lead her to him. Tekken 5 Eddy's master was about to be freed from prison after a long incarceration. Eddy went to the prison to meet his master but instead found a frail old man that was only a shadow of the strong Capoeira master he once knew. Upon taking his master to a hospital, Eddy was told his master had an incurable illness and had less than six months to live. However, it may be possible to discover a cure if they had access to the technology and resources of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Several days later, Eddy decides to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 with Christie Tekken 6 Eddy fails to win the fifth tournament. After discovering that Jin Kazama became the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, He meets up with the new CEO and Jin offered to lend him his money and resources to save his master's life. If Eddy joined the Tekken Force, he promised to find a cure for Eddy's master's illness. Eddy joins the Tekken Force, and he is involved with a number of military operations just as The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 approaches. He appears when He, Jin, and Nina Williams go to inspect a laboratory that was attacked by the rebel leader Lars Alexandersson. After a soldier reports everything that happened there, Eddy asks what they're going to do and Jin says he'll handle the situation and Eddy reminds them they have already lost two positions to the rebel army. Jin mocks him and says his forces were weak, which upsets Eddy. The CEO then reminds him of the deal he made when he joined the Tekken Force about his master. He later appears when Lars and his men attack the Tekken Force 4th Special Forces Operation Group Compound (in which he is the commander) and is defeated by the rebel leader. Tekken 7 Unfortunately for Eddy, his master dies and he quits Tekken Force for his and Jin's failure to save him. Eddy currently continues his personal revenge task towards Kazuya alone. Navigation Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Mentor Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Military Category:Antagonists Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes